Don't be Sorry
by EmpressV
Summary: Hermione and Ginny share a moment. (Slash)


Title: Don't be Sorry   
Author: EV (lady_vader21@yahoo.com)   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Ginny/Hermione (slash) 

Summary: Hermione and Ginny share a moment.   
Timeline: Ginny's Sixth Year, Hermione's Seventh   
notes: This is my first Hermione/Ginny ficlet, I've wanted to try it for awhile (since they make such a cute pair), so I consider this my first small experiment. 

Disclaimer: The characters from the JK Rowling's Harry Potter are not mine. 

Hermione tried to focus on her homework in the Gryffindor common room, but she kept hearing them behind her. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, having a conversation about Quidditch. The first match of there seventh year (Ginny's sixth year) was approaching. A few years ago Ginny would have been up in the Gryffindor common room laid across her bed, wishing she had the confidence to talk to Harry the way she was now. 

When she first met Ginny, she was a lovely young girl, whom Hermione came to regard as a little sister, but she quickly became something else. Ginny became the one she went to with the things boys couldn't understand, she became her confidant when she needed to share her secrets. She became her most precious friend. Ginny was funny and sweet and she could have conversations with her she just couldn't have with other people. And long before Harry Potter woke up to the spunky teenager, she'd seen Ginny maturing into a lovely young lady. She'd noticed when Ginny started to look more like a lady and less like a little girl. She'd seen the curves come, she'd seen the boys notice, she'd seen the thirst to prove herself mature, she'd seen Ginny first. Harry was now seeing what she had seen all along. She had known Ginny, she had understood her when no one else did. And now Harry had her, a girl he ignored for four years. It wasn't fair, she saw her first. 

Hermione closed her book. She knew she had N.E.W.T.S this year, she needed to study, but she couldn't concentrate. She took her books to the library. 

  
When Hermione returned to her dorm room, it was quiet, but not empty. Ginny Weasley was laid on her bed in her Quidditch Robes. It wasn't unusual to find Ginny in her bed. In fact, after Ron was nearly killed by Sirus Black (or believed he was) she'd come to her and told her how much it scared her and Hermione admitted it scared her too. They'd fallen asleep together. She seemed so different from that young girl she'd laid beside a few years ago. Ginny was a gorgeous heart-breaker now and Hermione now felt awkward around the girl who had once been her little friend. Her voice was a lump in her throat as she spoke. 

"Where's Pavarati and Lavender?" Hermione asked. 

"With Dean and Seamus," Ginny replied casually. "Where did you disappear to?" 

"The Library," Hermione said putting her stuff away. 

"I wish you had told me, I would have joined you," Ginny replied. 

"Well, I knew you had practice," Hermione said trying not to look at the red head. "And you were enjoying yourself with Harry." 

"Yeah," Ginny replied sadly. 

"Why do you sound so down?" Hermione said sliding on the bed beside Ginny. 

"This is it, for all of us. I mean I know people in my year, but I feel so much closer to you guys. I know my brother's aren't going anywhere, but not one will be here, in the corridors, in the dorm, at the Quidditch pitch, on the train, it's just me." 

"Ginny, you're one of the smartest girls in your year. You play Quidditch excellently, your housemates love you for that. You'll be fine. But I guess..." 

"You guess what?" 

"I'll be a little sad too. You're the only girl in this dorm I'm going to miss when I leave Hogwarts." 

Ginny smiled and sat up so she was looking Hermione in the eyes. Hermione suddenly felt a little flustered by her direct gaze. She tried to focus on a collection of freckles on her face, but that only made her want to take her finger and trace them across her face, down her neck ... Hermione stopped and looked away. 

"And you're the one I'm going to miss the most," Ginny said to her causing her to turn and face her again. "If I hadn't met you Hermione, if Ron had never invited you home..." 

"You would have been fine." 

"Maybe," Ginny said reaching up to touch Hermione's cheek. "Maybe not." 

Hermione knew she was leaning forward, leaning in to touch Ginny's lips with her own. But it was like it wasn't her at all. The delicate touch of Ginny's lips on her own was nothing like anything she'd experienced before. She was swept away in a sudden warmth and lost in the soft caress of the younger's lips. And then Ginny broke away.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said pulling away and starting to get off the bed. 

Hermione wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words for a moment. And she wasn't known for a lost of words. 

"Ginny," Hermione finally said. Ginny stopped and turned back toward her. "Don't be sorry." 

They then heard other girls coming into the dorm room, but there was no more that needed to be said right now. So they just smiled at each other and Ginny left. 

-END- 

(June.28.2003) 


End file.
